Horizontally-disposed, overlapping siding (known as lap siding or clapboard siding) for installation on the framework of a building structure is well known and in widespread use. Numerous tools and gauges have been design to assist in the installation of siding. One such tool, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,714, is adapted to fit over a top transverse edge of a top most previously-installed piece of siding. In use, multiple tools are placed along the top edge of the previously installed piece of siding such that the upper surfaces of the tools form a shelf for supporting another piece of siding in the next higher course in an overlapping manner with respect to the previously-installed piece of siding.
When installing siding, “end gaps” or spaces are created between horizontally adjacent boards within a course of siding, and also between the end of a board and an adjacent surface of the structure, such as a piece of trim to allow for expansion and contraction of the siding. Accurate sizing of end gaps is important to ensure satisfactory building envelope performance.
A conventional technique that is used to create end gaps involves temporarily installing an appropriately sized nail in the framework of the structure at the location where an end gap is to be created and positioning a siding board against the framework with one end abutting the nail. After the siding board is installed, the nail is removed from the framework and the end gap is filled with a filler material, such as caulking. A drawback of this technique is that the nail leaves a hole in the framework and any weather barrier or membrane material covering the framework. The filler material can eventually fail or deteriorate, making the structure susceptible to moisture intrusion via the holes created by the nails, especially in the areas adjacent to a protrusion, such as a piece of trim, or a fenestration, such as a window or door opening.
Thus, there is a continuing need for new and improved tools for installing siding.